No Amount Of Glue
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Finn is dead. But how did he die? And how will Rachel, Kurt and Santana take the news, how will Burt tell them? Barole - Finchel - Dantana - Klaine - Wemma (5x03 Filler)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** I had to write something for this episode, and this, this is the one thing I HAD to write. I could not stop thinking about it.

* * *

**No Amount Of Glue**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Will."

Mr. Schuster has never heard Burt in tears, "Burt, why are you calling in the middle of the night?" It's not even 3am, Will finds with one look at his fluorescent alarm clock. "What's wrong?"

"The ... the police, they called. It's, it's Finn."

"Finn?"

Emma stirs next to Will at hearing the familiar name. "Is that him? What's going on?" She is still half asleep as she brings out the questions.

Will just shakes his head, mouthing _"Burt,"_ to his wife before asking, "Burt, what happened?"

"He is dead. Finn ... is dead."

Will just sits there, lips pressed tightly together, he has no idea what to say. There is nothing to say.

"Honey, what's wrong? What happened?" Emma tries, but Will just shakes his head again, then, "Burt, what is it that you need me to do?"

"I cannot do it. I can't tell them over the phone."

Will does not need to hear who, he knows who Burt is talking about.

"I would drive up myself and get them, but, ... I can't leave Carole alone," there is a long pause then, "Please, Will, can you drive up to New York. I know it is a lot to ask, but if I have to tell them over the phone I need someone there, I need you there for them. And I ... I want them to have ... they need a backseat to curl up on and just cry their eyes out if they need. Oh God, Carole can't stop crying. I had to call our doctor to make an emergency visit and give her a mild sedative. She ... I was afraid she'd hurt herself, she couldn't ... I can't ..., Will, I cannot tell them Finn is dead and then ask them to go book flights. I ... I need them to get here safe. I need to know there is someone with them to get them here safe. Please," Burt begs, voice utterly wrecked.

"I'm practically out the door, Burt," Will says, getting up and already beginning to get out of his PJs one-handed.

"Will, please don't speed on your way, I don't ..., you ..."

"I get it, Burt. I promise," Will is quick to assure, and he means it, on the drive however he sometimes gets carried away before he remembers, or Emma reminds him. Although she is not one bit better when she takes over the wheel for several hours, so Will can give his eyes a rest.

Still, it takes them almost ten hours in the end to get to Bushwick, arriving, Emma in the passenger seat, fast asleep, at one in the afternoon.

"_Finn, he's dead." _

Emma had burst into tears instantly, after the moment of utter shock had worn off, and then, still crying, and struggling to get dressed, her hands had shaken so much, she had insisted she come along, not only for the kids they were about to pick up, but for him too, and _"You cannot all by yourself drive there and back in one day, you need breaks too. I am coming." _And that had been that.

So now they are both here, standing by the door, about to ring the bell, hoping the kids are at home too, at least one of them.

Will reaches out, but before his finger even so much as touches the doorbell he remembers. He takes the phone out of his pocket and dials.

"Hummel," Burt's rough voice answers after several rings.

"Burt, it's me, Will. Emma and I are in Bushwick. You asked me to call before we go in," while Emma had been driving, Will had made a quick call to Burt to assure him they are okay and still on their way.

"Yeah, yes, thank you both. If you could get them all together, if one is home, I'm sure they know where the others are at. I just ... I want to tell them together, so that, so that ... it's great that you both are there, but ...," Burt breaks off with a choked back sob.

Will has never heard the man like this. "They need each other," he says, understanding.

"Yeah," Burt answers. "Call me back when ... when you are with them? I'll be waiting."

"Of course, Burt. Talk to you soon."

"Yeah," is all Burt says then the line goes dead.

Will heaves a heavy sigh, and Emma is quick to rub her hand in comfort along his back, "Let's go inside."

Will just nods, swallowing hard and then presses the bell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone reading, following, favoriting, and to my reviewers **precious-passenger, Alex B. Goode, Klaine-Rulz **and **jules **an especially warm thank you for the support and encouragement to go on with this story - **j****ules**, I am so sorry I made you cry.

* * *

**No Amount Of Glue**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

They ring, more than once, but there is no answer, no one at home. It is frankly no wonder either, it is the middle of the day, and a weekday too.

He tries Kurt's phone, but there is no answer, Rachel's neither, and he does not have Santana's number, Burt did forget about it if he has it. "What now?" Will asks, sounding suddenly nervous, lost.

"Shhh, Hon," Emma tries to calm him down. She is determined not to hurt the kids more by being a blubbering mess, as much as she feels that is what she would be sitting alone at home right now, but that is why she is here after all, to help instead of being helpless. "Will, you scribbled something down earlier, when you and Burt talked in the car. Was that just the phone numbers or did he mention something else?"

Emma feels herself swooped up in her husband's arms. "What would I do without you?"

"Will?" She asks thinking he is maybe about to lose it and finally allow himself to cry.

But instead, "Burt gave me the address of the diner Kurt and the others work at," Will says rummaging around in his jeans pockets until he finds the paper. He had tipped the numbers in his phone as soon as he had gotten them, and then completely forgotten he had kept the paper for the address.

It takes them a while to find the place. They don't know New York City all that well after all, but about an hour later around 2pm they finally get there. It is not a very busy place right now, lunch hours just over.

But, they get there only to learn, from a young woman called Dani, if the name on her lapel is her actual one, _'Who knows?'_ Emma thinks, that Kurt and Santana's shift is not going to start for another almost two hours.

"But why don't you get something to eat and drink while you wait? No offence, but you guys look exhausted."

Emma and Will nod and order some food.

Just as Dani is about to walk away Will stops her, "Wait! When will Rachel get here?"

"Rachel? She hasn't been working here for weeks? Who are you peop...?"

"Mr. Schuester, Miss Pills..., I mean, Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester urgh, I will never get used to that name change," they are interrupted by Santana's voice, the girl walking over and placing a quick kiss to Dani's cheek. "Dani, these are my old high school teachers. You two, this is my girlfriend, Dani." Dani and Santna exchange a quick smile. "What are you guys doing here? Has Sue finally kicked you out and now you are trying your luck on Broadway with us?"

"You are early, Sunshine," Dani says warmly.

"Missed you too much to stay away. And ... well, the casting for that thing we talked about was horrible, so I bailed."

Dani shoots her a slightly disapproving look.

"What?"

Dani mouths, _"We'll talk later,"_ then turning to Will and Emma says, "Nice meeting you. I'll make sure to put a rush on your meal."

"Actually," Will says, "Can you scratch that order. Now that Santana is here, we won't be staying. I don't imagine."

Dani gives Santana a worried glance who only shrugs, herself puzzled, the women exchanging another quick glance before Dani moves over to another table in her section.

"Shoot. Why are you here?" Santana cannot explain the sudden sense of urgency she feels, but it's there, unmistakably.

"We need to get Kurt and Rachel," Emma says, now really white as a sheet, and Santana does not miss it.

"What happened? Why are you here?" She cannot believe how nervous she sounds. "Is it Burt? Is he sick again?"

"It is not Burt, no. It's ...," Will breaks himself off. "We need to talk to all of you. Please!"

Will is not the all too serious type, so with the look she is getting right now from him, she knows it is no joking matter. So she grabs her phone and still frowning dials.

"Damn it, Hummel, why do you have a phone when you never answer it." So she tries his work number at Vogue.

"Isabelle Wright's office, Kurt Hummel speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hummel, Schue and Emma are here. They say they need to talk to us."

"And where is here, exactly, Tana?" Kurt asks, thinking _'And how did you get my work number?'_

"The diner you recently started working at, you know, the very one where I caught you and Blaine making out two weeks ago when he came to visit you, in the middle of your shift, in a broom closet of all places."

"You said you'd let that go. We hadn't seen each other since the engagement, so we got carried away, so what?!"

"Hummel, just get your ass here, NOW!"

"I can't leave until," he glances at his watch, "at least another forty minutes or so. Why are they here anyway? It's a school day, isn't it?"

"They say they can't tell us until you and Rachel are here too, so ... just come as soon as you can. Do you know where Rachel is at right now? Nyada or ...?"

"No, she said she has a rehearsal today for _Funny Girl_, so she will be at that studio, you know, the one ..."

"I know," Santana cuts him off. Rachel had shown them the building when they had passed it one day just out walking together. Or maybe, knowing Rachel it had not been a coincidence at all, but who cares really, let Rachel have some happiness and success for once without anyone mocking her about it like everyone had in high school, Santana and Kurt had smirked at each other that day thinking.

"Dani! Santana calls after she has hung up, "that order is back on again." Then turning to Emma and Will adds, "Kurt will take at least another hour and we don't know about Rachel. She sometimes stops by after rehearsals for _Funny Girl_. We might have to go look for her." There is no response at all, except a nod here and there, "What's wrong with you guys? You look pale as hell? Dani, Love, can you get them some coffee too?"

"Sure," Dani smiles at her, as she passes by allows her free hand to gently brush Santana's bare shoulder. "Be right with you."

Emma doubts she will get down a single bite. Everything about this feels so wrong, but there is no right here.

* * *

A/N: Two more chapters after this, I think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Precious-passenger, Tara621 **THANK YOU SO MUCH for letting me know you are with me on this story and care. You know it means the world to me. I hope you will love this chapter and I have not messed up this important and devastating scene. Because I am genuinely scared of that.

* * *

**No Amount Of Glue**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kurt knows it is bad, whatever it is, when he arrives at the diner and finds Emma almost frantically scrubbing away at the silverware, the food on her plate untouched, and Will zoned out, sitting opposite her, just staring into space, empty coffee cup still clutched tightly in his left hand.

So much for not being a mess with the kids around.

"Hey. Hi," Kurt tries, softly placing his hand on Emma's in the hope of helping her calm her nerves and ease her OCD with it, if only for a brief while.

She still looks fidgety, but lets go of the fork and the napkin, instead grabbing back at Kurt's hand, squeezing it tighter than Kurt had expected her to. "Kurt," she is pushing the tears back hard, and then reaching over for Will's free hand with one of hers, startles him into looking up.

Kurt expects a _Hello_ or an _How are you?_ All he gets is "Where is Rachel?"

"Gee, calm down Mr. Schue, she is no superstar yet. She still has time for all the people from her old life," Kurt jokes, trying to lighten the tension palpable.

It does not work.

"Kurt, please, Santana already called someone to cover her shift, can you find someone as well? We need to talk. With all of you. Something happened. We, he ... Please, Kurt."

That is when Santana shows up at the booth, "Already taken care of. Liam is covering for you, Kurt. Let's go."

As they all get up, Kurt still flustered by all the buzz, Santana adds, "I tried Rachel's phone again a couple of minutes ago, so far nothing."

"How did you get here?" Kurt asks.

"Our car is parked around the corner of your place," Emma says.

"In Bushwick?" Santana replies.

"Yes," Emma nods her head, as Kurt and Santana exchange a confused look, Santana mouthing, _"What the hell?"_

Kurt can only shrug. "I had actually meant the diner, but okay."

It takes some convincing once they reach the studio, and another several tries to reach Rachel on the phone until things get moving again and they are allowed inside.

Rachel meets the confused and drained looking couple from her Lima life, accompanied by her two roommates, in the wide white hallway leading to the studio she is rehearsing in with part of the cast.

"What are you guys all doing here? I mean it is nice to see you Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury," Santana rolls her eyes, Rachel will forever get that one wrong it seems, "always, but this is really not a good time we were just about to make our first run-through ever for some of the songs and scenes, and you know how directors can get if a star appears difficult or does not make herself available all the ti..."

"Rachel!" It comes out louder and much harsher than Will had intended. "I'm sorry," he is quick to add in a much milder tone.

"Okay," Rachel sounds suddenly small, more shocked than anything. Even when she was still in Glee there were only a handful of times he had ever said her name like that.

"You need to come with us, Rachel. Please," Emma tries softly.

"What? NO! I can't just ... we are in the middle of rehearsals! Can't it wait until tomorrow or something? I'm sure you did not just come to see us. Go enjoy your time in New York. I can clear my schedule a little for tomorrow, or the day after. Today, however, is really quite impossible."

Rachel pauses for a breath and Will takes the opportunity. "Rachel, please, you really ..., you have to come with us. You really want to come with us."

"No, I don't," Rachel protests, her arms locking in front of her chest.

"Gee," Santana cuts in between the two, rolling her eyes, "Just tell us already why you are here. How bad can it be? You said Burt is fine, so what is it?"

"Santana, please stop pushing," Emma steps in.

"Urgh," Santana lets out a frustrated sound, turning away, still shaking her head at the absurdity of this she feels, all of it getting more and more on her nerves.

"I have to get back to rehearsal," Rachel says, turning and starting back down the hallway.

It is Kurt who stops her, with one hand on her upper arm.

She knows that look he is giving her while shaking his head. _"If you don't cut the crap, well, you know what happened last time!" _

"Fine," Rachel turns back to Will and Emma. "I can ask for a break, and get us an empty room to talk in. Is that enough?"

"Yes," Will says, even though nothing could be enough with what she is about to learn, but he knows they have to start with agreeing on something.

While Rachel is back inside Will gives Burt a call, hands on a hello from Santana and Kurt, and explains to Burt as best he can in just a few moments what is going on.

"Then I will have to tell them right now. Can you put me on speaker when they are all there?" Burt feels sick at what he is about to ... what he has to do next. All he has kept seeing, with every call from Will flashing on his phone today, with every word the two men have exchanged, has been Kurt. Kurt's eyes cried raw from the moment on he had understood, his mother was never coming back, and it had taken time and Burt telling his eight year old over and over. It will be so different this time ..., no less horrible.

"Rachel is coming back now, Burt."

"Put me on speaker."

"One moment, she is just getting us somewhere to talk in private."

Will's stomach does a weird swoop when Rachel leads them into a whitewashed room with wooden floor boards and at the far end a wall covered entirely in mirrors. "Most spaces here are dance studios," she says shrugging only half apologetic. "Can we now? I only have minutes really," she is tapping her high-heeled shoe impatiently already, glancing at the big clock on the wall.

"Okay," Will, presses a button on his phone.

Santana is still irritated by how nervous he looks doing so when she hears Burt's voice, sounding tired and on edge all at once, "Hello? Kids? Will, can they hear me?"

"Dad, hey, yes. We are all here, and we can hear you. What's wrong? Why did you need to talk to us?"

There is a quiet at the other end of the phone for a moment that Kurt knows all too well, it is his dad swallowing back tears, to bring something else out. "Dad?" Kurt's voice is shaking now. "Are you really okay? Mr. Schue said you are okay. Dad?"

Rachel and Santana are already both stepping closer to Kurt as Burt chokes out a wet, "No. It's not me, Kiddo. Your brother ..."

"Finn?" Rachel whispers.

Emma is still looking stoically ahead, moves from Will's side over to Rachel's, eyes filling with tears she can no longer control when Burt's next words pierce the silence.

"Finn is dead."

The next sound is a hard thud, a body hitting the floor, as Rachel's legs shaking too hard break away from under her and she collapses in on herself.

Kurt is kneeling beside her instantly, his arms already closing around his best friend as she, hands balled into fists, covering her mouth, eyes wide, begins to rock back and forth, shaking her head, biting back a cry that comes out somehow in a crushed sob, "No."

Kurt feels like his heart has stopped beating, is lying dead and heavy in his chest, as he can think of nothing but to hold on to his friend as the rocking motion grows more and more broken with every growing cry of "No. No, no no no, not true. I ... I talked to him last week, is ... no. It's not... . It's not true."

She has no idea when she stops talking, and starts whimpering, no recollection of Will and Burt saying anything more.

It is like the whole world has collapsed onto her and no amount of screaming that leaves her mouth can bring back air into her lungs, the space too dark, too small.

Rachel does not remember anything of Will talking to the musical's director trying his best to explain.

She does not register Santana sobbing into Emma's shoulder the whole cab drive back to Bushwick.

She does not even remember Kurt not once, not ever letting go off her, of Kurt curling up with her on her bed and holding her until she falls asleep.

"Dad?" the first thing Kurt does when Rachel is tugged safely in blankets, fast asleep with exhaustion, for now, and Santana holding her now, Emma sitting with them, to make sure she does not have to wake up alone, the first thing Kurt does after cleaning his raw-cried face, only to have new tears come rushing over his cheeks instantly, is call him, "What," he has to stop to make way for the next sob, and another, "... what happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Tara621, ficdirectory**, you two made my day, yesterday. Your love for this story means so much to me, I value your opinions enormously.

* * *

**No Amount Of Glue**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Being away at college is hard.

Puck tries to help with how disoriented Finn feels in this new environment a lot of the time. But then there are weeks in which Puck does not show at all, is doing his own thing. And really that's okay, it is not his responsibility, _'I'm not his responsibility.' _

Either way, it is hard standing on your own two feet, when you ... because you know best how wobbly your legs really are, how slippery your grip on the last assignment, written too quickly, probably, because there are four others due this week.

Finn is not having an easy time.

He is no quarterback here, he has tried joining clubs, but all it does is make him miss his old one, his friends, the people who knew and loved him more.

He has been talking a lot to Rachel ever since Brody has disappeared from her life again. Well, except for classes at Nyada.

He talks even more to Kurt. Finn has never known more about the fashion world than he does today. But he does not feel there is much to tell about his small college life even though Kurt keeps asking. Finn shrugs it off mostly.

"I am so happy for you, little brother. And Blaine."He apologizes over and over for not being able to make it to the engagement and laughs so hard as Kurt, the first few skype calls after, keeps flashing his ring much more than there could be ever excuses for.

His mom insists on at least one call a week, especially whenever he cannot make it home. Mostly they skype, Carole, him and Burt.

But when the first bad test result, _'I have been trying so hard,' _comes back, he feels that there is no one really there who understands the pressures of his life. People are caught up in their own, like he is too in his. The big pictures are sometimes so hard to see.

Finn feels like he might be losing the grip on his life, his future, again, like he had in senior year - the fear building beginning to feel overwhelming already.

It is a temporary down, he knows that, believes it too. But that does not take the urge away to do something about it.

He has really no clear idea about it. He only knows a lot of people he knows do it, a lot more than he ever _ever_ would, _'And they are fine.'_ And they certainly look a lot happier _'... than I do.'_

Even with the research he has done on addiction after he learned about his dad ... _'But it's different,' _he tells himself as he sits with the guys from the fraternity Puck and him were accepted into so easily, _'... this is a one time thing.' _His dad was an addict.

Finn feels too drained that day to even have the thought that everything starts somewhere, small, then grows.

Finn just wants to relax, forget, _'Just for one night.'_

Forget the stress and start new the next morning.

It is not like he will do it again.

'_I won't,' _he promises himself.

So it is okay, right?

oooo

"Drugs?" Santana asks, eyes wide and red, as she sits curled into Dani's arms on their couch, Kurt sitting motionless on Dani's other side.

After a moment Dani reaches over and takes his hand, holds it tight.

He tries to smile at her, but there is just no way, and instead his features twist and he doubles over, "Oh Gosh! Finn!" and cries his heart out all over.

Minutes pass of them just sitting there, Kurt shaking and trying to remember how to breathe, free hand buried in his own hair, whole body twisted over painfully.

Then his phone buzzes. He does not look at the caller ID, he tries but his eyes won't focus, vision blurred by tears that won't stop coming, so he just answers, "Hello?" choking back a sob when he remembers he will never ... _'It will never be Finn again.'_

"Kurt," Blaine is crying too, Kurt can tell instantly. "Love, your dad called me. I'm SO sorry."

Kurt lets go of Dani's hand and curls up on himself, clutching the phone tightly with both hands, and then he just cries more, sobs his heart out as Blaine tries to sooth some of the pain. But he is too far away. They both know it. He cannot stop trying though.

"Do you want me to come and get you? I will come and get you," Blaine says, through tears.

"No, no," Kurt sobs. "Rachel needs me. Dad sent Emma and Mr. Schue to ... to bring us home."

"I love you so much," Blaine says because nothing else feels important, or right.

"I love you so so much," Kurt sobs, and Blaine has never heard Kurt say it with desperation like this, longing to just be able to curl up in that love and forget about the world. "Can you look out for my dad, and my mom? Oh, gosh ... until I'm there, please? "

"I am going over right now, and ..., I just had to call you first," Blaine whispers brokenly.

"Can you stay?" Kurt chokes.

"I will be there whenever it is that you get home."

oooo

Kurt is the one to pack, make calls. He has never seen Santana so beside herself.

It is only hours later that they coax a sobbing Rachel into the backseat of Schuester's car, Kurt and Santana curling up with her there on either side.

It helps that they do not have to look at the world, driving in the middle of the night, just blobs of light here and there, that could be anything, are ... nothing, nothing of meaning to them.

It feels right, tonight, a world so dark. After all, there is less light, less love in it now ... for all of them.

* * *

**A/N: **

Thank you, again. I feel like I cannot say it enough. You spending your time on reading stuff I write, any of you, my readers, is almost overwhelmingly wonderful to me.

I think it is just such a magical thing, writing a story, you start with one thought and then it blossoms into this amazing sculpture of words.

I am so in love with writing.

Thank you for supporting me in that with every word you give me back in messages and reviews.

Like Darren said, you think I am giving so much to you, but really, you are giving me back so much more!


End file.
